Behind Black Eyes :
by Hollieh
Summary: Remus is having strange dreams, with a girl of black eyes, he´s sure he knows her, but has no idea of where does he meet her or when. The Marouders try to solve the mystery. But what they will find, will turn their world upside down.


Diclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter, even if I dream about it, I don´t. I´m just a crazy girl writting about the characters if the books. They belong to J.K. Rowling. So sad *-*, just kidding. So enjoy ur reading and be hippie!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: ** Strange Dreams**  
  
A dream, another dream.................  
  
The air was fairly cold, and a really scared Remus Lupin found himself in the middle of a dark room only ilumitated by a top window. The only sound heard was his own heavy breath. The boy knew that something was chasing him, but had no idea of what it was. He craddled in a corner of the room and tried to settle down his breathing, it was useless. The feeling of horror in his chest was increasing to an unreached point, when he heard something, a far away sound or was it a voice??????????? Remus was trying to pay all his attention to the sound when he say it. A shadow coming towards him, but instead of getting even more freaked out, he knew, somehow, that the shadow wasn´t even that, and that it was not willing to hurt him. As the beeing moved closer he could see the clear figure of a boy or girl, two seconds later, it was pretty clear that it was a girl. Long curls moved from one side to another as she moved closer and took a sit at his side. In that moment, all feelings of horror vanished from his chest and where replaced by confusion ones. He noticed that the curls were really thick and that they looked like springs attached to the stranger´s head. It was the only part of her body that was iluminated by the soft moonlight coming from the window, the rest of her, was hidden in the darkness of the shadows. He knew her, he was shure he knew her, but in that moment, his memory failed him.  
  
" There is no reason to be scared Remus........"  
  
*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- *--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
"Remus, Earth to Remus, get up!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He had sleept in class again. His head hurted like mad and he felt his guts were coming out of his throat at any minuet. He felt so stupid when it happened and now, even more. It was the first time that James and Siruis couldn´t manage to wake him up without noise, now, he was the fool of the entire class.  
  
"Easy young ones, easy" came Profesor Flitwick´s voice from a corner, then, when he managed to get pass trough the small crowd that had gather around Remus´desk, said in a rather misterous tone "Are you feeling well Mr. Lupin?????????"  
  
The boy knew, by the tone of his voice, that he really meant "Are there any possibilities of you turning into a full grown werewolf and get us all bitted in this second?????????". He hated when teachers talked to him that way. But anyway, it was a great chance to get out of the place without getting even more attention. So he talked with the truth.  
  
" My head hurts a lot Profesor, and I´m felling sick"  
  
Profesor Flitwick raised an eyebrow before saying: "Well then, Mr. Black could you get Mr. Lupin to Hospital Wing please??????"  
  
" Yes of course Profesor" said Sirius looking kind of worried.  
  
Both boys exited the room with all the eyes set on them. Before getting out, Remus managed to mumbled to James "It´s allright, see ya later".  
  
As they walked into the corridor Sirius stopped and looked at him straitly in the eye.  
  
"Mate, this is getting even worse"  
  
" It´s allright, really Padfoot, I´m fine"  
  
Sirius didn´t went back to walk and instead took him by the arm and forced him to sit.  
  
" It is not allright. This time, James, Peter and I were really scared, we coudn´t wake you up and you were mumbling things, and tossing around, siriously Reamus we have to do something about it"  
  
"It was another dream Sirius, I´m getting sick and tired of them, every time they get more...more realistic, there is girl, I´m sure I know her but can´t remember where or when I meet her, or even how is she??????? She´s trying to tell me something, but I never hear her message completely, is something about me not getting scared. This is really wierd"  
  
Sirius was about to open his mouth when a low hiss coming from a wizard´s rob inturupted them, both lifted their eyes to found Albus Dumbuldore standing in front of them carring a later. The Envelop Addressed:  
  
Remus J. Lupin  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"  
Griffindor House  
Sixth Year  
  
*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- *--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
*What do u think????????? U like it, I hate it ????????? Well review, review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! ** I promise it will not take a long time to update, ok?!?!?!?!?!? 


End file.
